Fever
"Wrap a foe in feverish delusion." Location Golden Sun: Fever reposes in Imil Falls Cave, the tiny cavern at the town of Imil, reachable by sliding around through the frozen river and into the hole of the frozen waterfall. To reach there, first you have to stand in front of the snowman at the north end of the town and cast Move to shift it left and drop it onto the frozen ice river below. Then entering the river via the opening just to the right of the sanctum in the southwest part of town, slide right, up, left, up, left, up, right, up, left, up, right, and up to enter the opening. You automatically slide into Fever, and press A to immediately add it to your collection. Golden Sun: The Lost Age: Players can transfer data from Golden Sun to The Lost Age, but even if they don't, Fever will be among the Djinn Isaac's party has with them when they join forces with Felix's party late in the game. Golden Sun: Dark Dawn: Fever is the first Djinni that can be encountered by random battle while exploring a specific part of the game's overworld. In this case, it is the stretch of land that the player travels south through while traveling from Carver's Camp to desert lands surrounding Konpa Ruins. It seems programmed so that it is impossible not to get into a random battle with Fever. When the Djinni is defeated in battle, it is added to your inventory. As this area of the overworld map is one of the locations within the first region of the game, which gets locked off the moment you enter the Ei-Jei region, Fever can be permanently missed if you do not take the ample opportunity to collect it. 's frozen waterfall.]] Description When Set, it increases base HP by 8, base Attack by 3, and base Agility by 2. When Fever's battle effect is used, the user attacks a target and an orange cloud is let loose upon impact, dealing a Mars-based attack equal in power to the user's normal physical attack with an additional 30 damage points added to the result. There is then a chance that the target will be afflicted by Delusion. The Mercury Djinni Fog from The Lost Age is identical to this other than in terms of element. Ability analysis Golden Sun: Fever is the weakest of the three available offensive Mars Djinn from an endgame perspective; like Torch, it only adds 30 damage points, but unlike Torch, the added status effect of Fever, the Delusion status condition, is considered to be rarely helpful to have inflicted on enemies because Delusion's associated accuracy drop does not apply to anything that is not a normal physical attack. Fever is quite useful to make use of early on in the game when it is first acquired, though, for at that point 30 additional damage is quite substantial. Fever is a Djinni whose effect becomes less valuable over time when your focus is using only stronger Djinn to conduct and win battles with, such as the stronger Scorch. Another strong Djinni, Smog, doubles the damage added and retains the delusion effect. Golden Sun: The Lost Age: When Isaac's party joins Felix's party along with their returning Djinn, Fever becomes all the more obsolete as a method of attack you would use if you want to make battles won easily, similarly to the Mercury Djinni Fog that is found earlier in that game and has the same extra damage, particularly because another Mars Djinni exists whose battle effect is an interesting upgrade on Fever; Shine, found in Contigo as soon as the party joins, which adds 60 damage and has a chance to inflict Delusion on all enemies (making it an upgrade to even Smog), including the ones not specifically targeted by the user of Shine. Whether even that Djinni is used in battle is another story, but it certainly obsoletes Fever on its own. Golden Sun: Dark Dawn: Fever is the weakest offensive Mars Djinni because it has the lowest added damage bonus (30) and the chance to inflict a status effect that isn't the most useful. For the period of time while this remains your only attacking Mars Djinni, though, this is still quite useful because 30 additional damage points is quite substantial. However, if you have this and Forge, you are probably better off having the two of them Set onto one Adept so that they will be in the next stage up in their class series, giving them much more in all of their statistics. In the boss fight against the Stealthy Scouts, you may decide to have the Adept with the two Set Mars Djinn use Forge to boost the party's attack power first, then use Fever to deal an enhanced attack, and finally summon Kirin with the two On Standby Mars Djinn. It will be outclassed by the far superior Lava once that is obtained in Kaocho after the segment of the game in Ayuthay. Name Origin A fever is a symptom where the body's internal temperature rises above normal. A corona is the high-altitude gaseous envelope of the sun that we can see during a solar eclipse as the golden ring around the blocked out sun. Note that the English translation of the games switched the names of the second and third Mars Djinn. Trivia * Prior to Dark Dawn, all Djinn of the same element shared the same design. Djinn were later given individualized appearances, but Fever retains the original Mars Djinni design as its own appearance. Category:Djinn Category:Golden Sun Djinn Category:Mars Djinn Category:Djinn that are not battled Category:Djinn that increase Attack Category:Djinn that increase Agility Category:Offensive Djinn Category:Mars-based offenses Category:Delusion-inducing effects Category:Dark Dawn Djinn